Fire to Conspire
by FireStorm1991
Summary: A/U: A young girl's secret and a prince's turmoil are closely linked. What do they mean to each other and how has Frieza interfered with their paths? Will they be able to work together to bring him down?
1. Chapter 1 Fire on the Mountain

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters or Rob Thomas' "Fire on the Mountain."

So, I'm using a story method I used for one of my Yu Yu Hakusho stories. I'm going to take a song and use lines from the song as titles of the chapters. I'll be using "Fire on the Mountain" by Rob Thomas. It's a fantastic song that really goes along well with the whole planet purging idea, so yeah. I'm hoping it goes over well :D

* * *

It was the Festival Day of Chikyuu, a day that celebrated a year of good fortune, health, and harvest. The king and queen of the planet had even better news for their people. On this Festival Day, they were going to announce that their daughter, the princess of the people, would be turning five years of age. At this age, it was to be said which kingdom she would be betrothed to. The announcement would be made in an hour on the mountain palace after the other kingdom would arrive.

"Daddy, why do I have to wear this?" Bulma asked, as her father helped her into her dress.

"Because, princess, you want to look beautiful for the people, don't you?" the king replied.

The blue-haired princess frowned. "But what if I want to go work on the inventions in the lab? I'll be cold and end up getting the dress dirty. I don't like dresses."

The king chuckled. The princess was indeed a handful, but she was his handful. "Not another word, Bulma. You will wear the dress and be presented to the prince of Vegeta-sei."

"But daddy, I'm too young to get married," Bulma said with a tilt of her head. She didn't really get the concept of the kingdoms arranging a marriage so early.

"You aren't getting married now, princess. You won't be until you are sixteen years of age. This is just a way for the two kingdoms to unite until then."

"Oh," Bulma said, still not understanding why it was so important. "Fine."

"Well, isn't this just adorable."

The king and princess turned to the archway and saw Prince Frieza of the Ice-jin's standing there, watching.

"Lord Frieza," the king greeted with a nod as he finished prepping his daughter up. He looked to her. "Say hello to our guest, Bulma."

Bulma stepped out in front of the tall prince and curtsied. "Good morning, your grace," she said respectfully.

"Oh, she is a doll, king!" Frieza exclaimed. "I have heard so much about the little princess of Chikyuu. You are quite popular, little one. Did you know that?"

Bulma nodded, but remained silent. No one liked Frieza and he always gave her a bad vibe…and she was a child.

"What brings you here, my lord?" the king asked.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and heard that this planet was uniting with the monkeys. I wanted to see if there was a way you'd change your mind."

"I'm sorry, my lord, there is not. The king of Vegeta-sei and I have been friends for a long time and had arranged this union before we even had children."

"I see," Frieza said, not at all amused. "Well, I'd hate for anything to happen before then, but unfortunately, I was hoping you'd allow your daughter to come with me." The king growled defensively. "Oh, not like that, king. I have just heard so much about her technological abilities and wanted to take her on my ship for about a year or so."

The king knew that Frieza would not be taking her for such a short amount of time. If he let his daughter go with him, he would never see her again unless she was dead, if he was lucky. "I'm sorry, my lord, but she is so young."

Out of nowhere, Bulma got smacked into the wall by Frieza's tail and lost consciousness.

"Why did you-?"

"I thought it would be best if your daughter did not see what I was about to do with her father," Frieza said darkly before blasting the king in the stomach. He fell to the ground hard as the blood poured out into a pool. Frieza chuckled sinisterly before taking the little girl from the palace. No one saw, and those who might have would be dead after he got aboard his ship.

* * *

Bulma's eyes twitched open when aboard the ship. "Where am I?" she asked out loud.

"Why, you are on my spacecraft, Princess Bulma."

Bulma looked to see Frieza, and she knew instantly that she was in trouble. "But daddy said I had to stay at home. Why did you take me?"

"I didn't take you," Frieza lied. "You were given to me. Your parents handed you over to me to save their own hides. But don't fret, little one, you will return home one day, but until then you will do everything I say, no questions asked. If you refuse an order, I will destroy your precious planet and family. Oh, and while on my ship, you are to tell no one that you are the princess of Chikyuu."

"Why?" Bulma asked, before getting smacked hard by his tail.

"No questions asked, _Bulma_," he said emphasizing that she was not to let anyone find out.

"Okay, Lord Frieza," Bulma said politely, yet sadly, "I will obey your wishes."

Frieza smirked. "That is better, child. Now get some sleep. Tomorrow I expect to see you at the lab bright and early."

* * *

Meanwhile, around the remnants of Chikyuu, another ship's members were mourning the loss of their union. The king of Vegeta-sei was angered by the death and destruction of his friend's family and homeland. He knew for a fact the only one strong enough to do this and he knew that their planet would get a visit from Frieza next.

"Men, we are returning home," the king of Vegeta-sei ordered. "Alert the soldiers and tell them to prepare for battle. That lizard will not get away with the murder of the of people of Chikyuu."

They did as they were told. While they completed their orders, the young, six year old prince looked out to the rumble that would have once been a part of his kingdom. He had never met the princess, though he had been intrigued by the prospect of meeting her. His father told him many stories about his ties with the king of Chikyuu. _I hope she's okay, _the young prince thought, however hopeless it seemed.

* * *

A/N: Yay, so first chapter out :D And yes, another new story. Now I have two other BXV stories on the list to write XD


	2. Chapter 2 Through The Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Well, this one is certainly getting more recognition than I thought it might, but I'm really happy about that. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, adding to favorites, and whatnot.

Smile-bestthingintheworld: I'm glad you think so. It's not too different from the things I write, but definitely a different direction.

KimiruMai: OMG How'd you know? XD Just kidding. You know me oh so well :D

Smalsa: Thanks so much. I'm glad you like the stuff I write. Thanks for reading so much.

09ToffeeApple03: Glad you liked it :D

WhatWhat123: I hope you continue to find it interesting.

Cara2012: Thanks, glad you like it ^_^

TeamVegetaGirl123: Haha, thanks. And why am I not surprised? XD

* * *

Bulma waited patiently to get off the ship. This was the day she was waiting for. Today was the day Freiza let a select few of his "workers" off the ship, for mental health reasons of course. She just happened to be one of the one's selected. The six year old couldn't wait to feel the solid earth under her feet, and get some more supplies for her inventions (especially her secret inventions) and food. This would be the first time off the ship since the day she was abducted the year before. If she was lucky, she might be to contact home or check on her planet's progress since she was taken. Frieza's database required access codes that she was not privy too or had yet been able to hack.

She was happy to find strawberries, or something similar to them, and used the virtual money she gained from working for Frieza to pay. "Hey, girl," the clerk said making Bulma stop in her tracks, "you look a lot like the princess of Chikyuu."

Bulma panicked. Frieza didn't want her to tell anyone who she truly was. Her parents and planet depended on her cooperation. "Thank you, sir, but I'm not her. I wish I was, though."

"Probably not, girlie," he said with sadness.

Bulma looked confused. "Why?"

"Because Planet Chikyuu and all its inhabitants were destroyed a year ago, the day the princess was to be betrothed to the young prince of Vegeta-sei."

"What?" Bulma exclaimed. He had to be lying, right? Her home, her mother and father, her people, they couldn't be gone. She had done everything Frieza had asked and more. He wouldn't have gone back on his word.

Unless Chikyuu was gone before she made the deal.

Bulma ran from the store in tears, after encapsulating all of her food and technology in the devices she kept hidden from Frieza, ignoring the concerned calls of the store clerk. She ran past other aliens, not caring if she bumped into any of them, before ending up in the middle of a large, grassy field. She stopped running and lied down on the green grass that reminded her so much of home. Thinking this way made her start crying again. She closed her eyes for a little while, trying to blink back the tears. Hopefully Frieza would not come looking for her, because he would punish her for what she had done.

Bulma had finally escaped. Or so she thought.

* * *

Hours later, the little princess awoke to sounds of explosions. The meadow was on fire and being destroyed right in front of her eyes. Another reminder that home was gone, and Bulma was hesitant to find out who had done it.

Slowly she turned around and saw a very angry Ice-jin prince staring at her. "You didn't think I'd leave you behind, did you, Bulma?"

Bulma stepped back in fear. "N-n-no sir, I was just taking in the scenery and then fell asleep. I didn't mean to-"

"Did I not say that no one was to leave the city area?" Frieza asked. "We both know you are not an idiot, although I must say that it was stupid to try run from me."

Bulma didn't respond; she just looked down at the ground, silently praying her punishment would not be too severe. She knew that it was hopeless when Frieza yanked her by her hair. The young girl yelped out in pain, crying out for help even though no one was nearby. No one would go against Frieza anyway, so why did she even bother?

A slap to her face shut her up quickly. Bulma looked at Frieza's angered expression helplessly, sniffling and trying to calm herself down. "You have forgotten your place, child," Frieza growled. "And it's not going to happen again."

Bulma shook her head agreeing with her tormentor; however, she knew he wasn't done. She let Frieza drag her back to the ship and when they boarded, he brought her to the dungeon cells. For what she did, this was probably a minimal punishment considering the offense. Bulma mentally sighed in relief. Unfortunately for her, Frieza had a different plan for her than she thought.

The lizard brought her to a room in the back. The only light that reached it was the light from the dungeon room, if the door was left opened. Frieza threw her in there and before Bulma could register what was going on, Frieza closed the door leaving her in a pitch black room.

Bulma got up and banged on the door. "Let me out!" she cried, hoping he was just toying like her like he normally did with his "little rebels."

"You've gotten too comfortable on this ship, Bulma," Frieza sneered from the other side of the door. "Have you forgotten that here you are no longer a princess? I have let you take too many liberties as it is. Did you know that I normally keep my men who do not go for purging missions on the ship two years before I let them off the ship? You should be grateful, but instead you ran away! This is a just punishment!"

"Didn't you already punish me?" Bulma yelled at the monster. "You took my family and planet away from me, or did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Bulma could tell Frieza was smirking, just because that was how he was. "And by tonight, I'll have something else to hold over you. I'll be back in a few hours. Try to stay sane in that amount of time."

She heard his footsteps retreat, and after he left, there was nothing. She couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. There was no way she could survive in the pitch black for hours. Then she remembered something. Bulma took out a capsule, and even though she couldn't see anything, she could feel her new tools and knew what everything was. In minutes, she was able to use a bit of the experimental power source she purchased to create a small light. Smiling at her success, she started snacking on her berries and drawing new plans. The next few hours would go by swiftly. But that still didn't explain what Frieza meant about having something else to hold over her head. Bulma shrugged it off. She felt that no matter what it was, she would be able to deal with it.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, no Vegeta in this chapter, but the next chapter, which means you can probably guess what Frieza meant. I'm so happy I got so many reviews for the first chapter. I hope to get more for this one :3


	3. Chapter 3 Save Yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Yay, more good reviews. Everyone seems to love the role reversal. I actually wasn't thinking about role reversal when I came up with the idea. At first it was going to be a Sleeping Beauty type story still following a similar storyline, and the that Rob Thomas song, well I was going to make another story with this title. Now I'm pretty much combining the ideas together, not sure if I'm going the Sleeping Beauty route though. I'll mull it over and we'll see where it goes XD

By the way, heads up, Vegeta does not get visions in this story…just has a dream.

WhatWhat123: Um, hahaha XD Alright, I'm updating.

Smile-bestthingintheworld: I'm glad you like it. I try to steer clear of completely repeating another's idea. It's better that way and makes it much more interesting to write.

Saiyanwarrior23: Yes, Vegeta is going to be picked up this chapter, and yeah, she is…

Red4Angel: Well, Vegeta will be joining the mix soon enough.

SaiyanQueen22: Lol, of course XD

KimiruMai: Well, Vegeta will always be the boastful Prince of Saiyans, and Bulma knows the name and race of her betrothed, but she's not allowed to tell anyone she's the Princess of Earth. Fill in the blank XD

Cara2012: Yup, that's right.

* * *

It was strange, Bulma thought, as she was not terrified by her surroundings now that she had light. What was supposed to be a punishment turned out to be a reprieve for her. She would never let Frieza know, though, and would pretend to be scared of her own shadow when he came for her. But for now, she would rest peacefully knowing that she could not be hurt in this darkened room. Compared to this, how much worse could his threat from earlier be?

* * *

Things were not looking good, for King Vegeta or his family and people. He knew Frieza would be heading his way, though he had expected it to happen much earlier than a whole year of waiting. Well, it gave the Saiyans more time to prepare. The second they even perceived his energy in their territory, they would take charge and hopefully defeat him. The king always believed that there was more to strength than physical power. In his mind there was power in numbers and, compared to the number of men on Frieza's ship, their numbers were plentiful.

The young prince was awoken from his slumber from the most disturbing dream he had ever had in his life. He and a young girl were cornered by Frieza, which was strange because Vegeta hadn't seen the lizard in three years when he had visited Vegeta-sei. At that time he was four years old and the only thing he remembered was hating the lizard with every fiber of his being. He knew he truly hated him, knowing that the monster destroy an allied planet, killing his future bride.

Vegeta sighed. He was not one to feel sentimental, but he couldn't help but feel that possessive feeling mated Saiyans have towards their significant other. Part of him felt like she was not dead, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe it had to do with his dream, but in the dream, the young girl was killed right in front of his eyes for committing some type of offense. With Frieza, who knew what it could be? The rage he felt remembering the life leave the innocent child's blue eyes. Vegeta shook his head. It was just a dream and Vegeta was always told that dreams didn't mean anything. If only he truly believed that himself.

Whatever the dream was, Vegeta was not going to let it affect his training. He was told that he was to be the Legendary Super Saiyan, a glory only bestowed upon a true, honorable warrior. That was what the young prince strived for, especially knowing that the lizard was stronger than him. He knew that if he wasn't strong enough, Frieza would do to Vegeta-sei what he did to Chikyuu. He would not let that happen. _Over my dead body, lizard._

"Prince Vegeta," a soldier called into the training area, "your father is requesting an audience with you."

Vegeta didn't respond; he just took an unwanted break from his training and went to go meet his father. Little did he know the meeting would never take place.

* * *

Vegeta entered his father's throne room and found him dead on the ground. "Father!" Vegeta exclaimed, running over to check if there were any signs of life. There weren't any. "How?" Vegeta said in a whisper.

"Well, if it isn't the little prince."

Vegeta tensed and turned to face the familiar intruder. His face revealed his shock and confusion at seeing the lizard there. "What are you doing here, lizard?" He was answered by being smashed into the wall of the throne room. He slid to the floor and grabbed ahold of his head. When he looked up, Frieza was smirking above him.

"You will address me as Lord Frieza, little prince; and you are coming with me. Say goodbye to your planet."

Vegeta recovered quickly and attempted to punch Frieza and escape. "Never!" But Frieza saw his stunt coming and grabbed onto his tail. Vegeta yelped out in pain and fell limp. The tail was every Saiyan's weakness until they trained it more. The young prince was just starting that training and hadn't gotten to the point where he didn't feel pain.

"Now, that's a good little prince," Frieza cooed making Vegeta feel sick. He always hated the lizard's voice. "It's time to go back to my ship. And don't worry; your planet won't miss you."

"W-what d-do you m-mean?" Vegeta gasped out, trying not to pass out from the pain.

"Oh, you'll see." Frieza smirked and that was the last thing Vegeta saw before he passed out.

* * *

When the prince woke up, he was bolted to a wall facing a window. He could see his planet out the window. "Frieza!" he yelled out, "when I get out of this, you better hope I don't come for you!"

His voice echoed, but there was no response. Instead, Vegeta watched in horror as his planet was destroyed right before his very eyes. His heart clench and he couldn't speak. He just stared in shock at the spot out the window, mentally begging his planet to reappear.

Frieza came back for him an hour later and smirked at how effective destroying the small orb that was once his planet was on the young prince. "Alright Vegeta, we are done here. I will be taking to your room and tomorrow you will start your training with my soldiers. You will be purging planets under my name now, prince. Might as well get used to the idea. Besides, with Vegeta-sei and Chikyuu both destroyed," Frieza started sinisterly with a sickening grin, "you have nowhere left to go."

He unlocked the shackles and Vegeta fell to the ground. Still in shock, he barely registered Frieza's presence. He tilted his head to look at the lizard, but he looked as if he wasn't truly there. _My parents, my race, my home, my planet…gone…_

Frieza was getting irritated at the lack of response. Then he got an idea and grinned a sadistic grin. "Perhaps training will start earlier than I planned."

* * *

Bulma hid all of her lights and papers back in her capsules when she heard a noise from the outside of her dark cell. But it wasn't Frieza that came to get her; it was Zarbon, Frieza's loyal follower.

"Come on, girl," he said in a surprisingly warm tone. "It's time for you to get out."

"I thought I was supposed to be in here all day," Bulma thought out loud.

Zarbon's expression turned pensive and sad. "You are needed now, by Lord Frieza. A new prisoner has been hurt."

"Anyone can work the tanks," Bulma told him.

"I convinced him to let you out," Zarbon admitted.

Bulma was confused. "Why?"

"Because, princess," he started, shocking Bulma, "you remind me of my little sister who died from the attack, and I just felt that you've been punished enough…especially when you see who the prisoner is."

Bulma wanted to ask more questions, but Zarbon had already done so much for her that she bit her tongue.

* * *

When Bulma saw the new prisoner, she nearly fainted. He looked like a younger version of her father's closest friend, the king of Vegeta-sei. "No," Bulma whispered.

"Unfortunately," Zarbon replied. It was true, he was Frieza's right-hand man, but he hated the tyrant with a passion. He was the reason that his planet was now a merchant trade planet, and the reason his little sister and parents were dead. You don't just forget that. There is a saying though, that his father always told him…_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._ And that was just what he was going to do.

"His name is his father's name," Zarbon told her. "Vegeta."

"I was going to be betrothed to him," Bulma whispered, letting a few tears fall. She finally understood the leverage Frieza had over her.

"Frieza has given orders to tell you that you are not to tell even him who you truly are," Zarbon reluctantly explained. "It would be his death if you do."

"Of course it is," Bulma said monotonously. She gently rubbed his tail, making him twitch, but he didn't wake up. "Will you help me get him into the tank?"

Zarbon nodded and moved to help her. He watched as Bulma connected the prince up to the cables and breathing mask and entered the setting into the computer. The machine said it would only take a half-hour for him to heal. Zarbon concluded that Vegeta's Saiyan genes would be an asset for him on this ship.

"This is all my fault," the six-year old cried. "If I hadn't run away…"

Zarbon shook his head. "He was planning this, princess, even before he kidnapped you."

"Speaking of, how did you know I was a princess?" Bulma asked. "Frieza made it clear that no one was to know."

"Frieza told me," Zarbon explained. "He loves to hear himself talk and brag about his plans."

"What is his plan?" Bulma asked.

Zarbon hesitated, because if he told her and it ever got out, she would be the one to be punished. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you, princess. It is for your own safety. But trust me when I say that there are few on this ship that are truly loyal to Frieza. Just don't go trying to find out who is friend or foe, because until there is someone who can take him down, no one would hesitate to report you to him."

"Thank you," Bulma whispered.

Zarbon looked perplexed. "For what?"

"For letting me see him," Bulma said looking towards Vegeta healing in the tank. No, they had never met. She never knew him, yet she felt connected to him. It was a comforting feeling that she never thought she would ever experience again.

Zarbon decided to leave the two alone. The prince would be waking up soon and would probably not want to see anyone who worked for Frieza. Hopefully he would respond well to the young girl tending to him.

* * *

Vegeta woke up dazed and confused. He could barely make out the outline of someone standing in front of the glass. In a rage, he smashed out of the tank before the person could release him and pinned whoever it was to the ground with his hand on his throat. When his vision cleared, he saw that he was strangling a little blue-haired girl around his age. He noticed that she looked a lot like the girl from his dream earlier and let her go.

"I'm sorry," she said, gasping for air. Vegeta was confused as to why she was apologizing to him when he almost killed her. "I should have been quicker. I hate being in that thing, too."

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked, ignoring her apology.

"Oh, my name is Bulma," she told him.

Vegeta knew the name. That was the name of the princess of Chikyuu, his betrothed. "Are you from Chikyuu?"

Bulma gasped. There was no way he could have come to that conclusion, unless it was based off of how she looked. "N-n-no," she said nervously. "I'm a slave on this ship."

"Cleary," Vegeta stated sarcastic. Everyone was a slave on this ship and he knew it. "Anyway, you have the same name as the princess of Chikyuu."

"No, I'm not her," Bulma stated in irritation, both from not being able to take pride in her title and the other for Vegeta pressing her when she needed him not to know. "I'm nobody," she whispered sadly.

"Bulma," Vegeta called out gently.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite little _slave_," Frieza greeted. "Thank you so much for tending to my newest recruit. I'm sure he has already told you that he is the prince of Planet Vegeta-sei." Vegeta growled at Frieza for daring to utter his planet's name after what he had done. "Seems there was an accident and the planet just disappeared."

"No, he had not told me," Bulma replied.

"And what have you told him since he's been awake?" Frieza asked suspiciously causing Vegeta to look at Bulma.

"Nothing but my name, sire," Bulma replied, "and that I am nothing but a slave here on your ship."

"Good girl," Frieza responded, patting her head. Bulma cringed and shivered under his touch and Vegeta found himself getting even more furious with Frieza. He knew that this girl was the princess, and for some reason Frieza did not want anyone else to know. Why, he didn't know, but he would find out. Frieza decided to leave the two alone again. When Vegeta felt the lizard's energy enter the throne room of the ship, he turned back to Bulma.

"I don't know what that stupid lizard has over you, Bulma, but I know you are the princess of Chikyuu. Tell me what's going on."

"No," Bulma whispered. She looked up at him. "This is for your own good. Forget about the princess of Chikyuu. She doesn't exist. She died the day her planet was taken away from her. I am not her."

Bulma quickly got up and ran out of the room. She couldn't keep denying it. The tears she shed were answer enough for Vegeta. That girl was the princess of Chikyuu.


	4. Chapter 4 There's Evil in the Garden

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters of the song Fire on the Mountain.

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated many stories in a while. I'll play the sympathy card and let you all know that I had knee surgery on Tuesday and I've been sleeping a lot and had no desire to go on the computer. I'll try to update some stories soon, but I can't promise anything since I'm just so sleepy. Boy, I wish I were a Saiyan XD

Also, if Vegeta or Bulma are OOC in this chapter, I really don't care XD I'm very tired and drugged up on painkillers.

WhatWhat123: Yes they do :)

Sami199: Thanks, glad you like it :D

KimiruMai: Of course Vegeta would figure it out. And we obviously love drama :D

Sweetgilda: I'm glad you enjoy my stories. Thanks so much for the review and your support.

Threeam inkblot: I'm going to keep them as kids for a couple of chapters, maybe, and then they'll grow up :)

Cara2012: Yup. No one call fool Vegeta :3

* * *

A year had passed and Vegeta had not fully adjusted to life on Frieza's ship. He hated the lizard with all his might, especially because Bulma had not told him the truth yet. In fact, she always managed to avoid the subject. She would get frustrated with him when he wouldn't let it go and end up insulting him or his race. Vegeta always shrugged it off because he knew she didn't mean it. That wouldn't stop her from crying in guilt and frustration in the night. Since his room was next door to hers, he could hear it. It always made his chest clench.

That and when he saw her hurting. Because no one knew who she truly was, she was mistreated, except by Frieza's second, which made no sense to the young prince. Frieza's men taunted her and beat her down daily and Vegeta could see that it was taking a toll on her self-esteem. He wanted so much to comfort her and continue with their fathers' friendship and wishes, but she would not yield. She was just as stubborn as he was, meaning he would not yield to her either.

He was cut from his thoughts as his rival, Cui, shoved him into a wall. His annoying laugh caused Vegeta to growl.

"You should be a little more aware of your surroundings, Vegeta," he ridiculed.

"Hmph," Vegeta replied. "Only a coward knocks a warrior down when his focus is elsewhere."

Cui glared at the Saiyan, but played off his insult with one of his own. "As if a monkey like you would be thinking about anything of importance."

Vegeta slammed Cui into the wall after that. "Monkey" had been the nickname disposed upon his race by Frieza, and the lizard always said it with a disdainful or mocking tone. His other soldiers, again except for his second, picked it up.

"Remember, fish-face, that where we are equal in power level, I am a much more accomplished fighter than you and I am not afraid to end your miserable life. What stops me from killing you here and now is the fact that I would rather train than waste another second on your sorry self. Watch what you call me."

And with that, Vegeta went the training arenas to practice for Frieza's test. In a few weeks, Vegeta would be put through the ringer as Frieza decided whether or not the prince would be able to handle purging missions.

* * *

Later, Vegeta stopped by the lab. These moments were the only time he could see Bulma and how she was faring. Today, Vegeta was met with a sight he never wanted to see.

"What the hell happened to her?" Vegeta growled at Zarbon who was putting the unconscious princess into a healing tank.

"Nothing that concerns you, Vegeta," Zarbon replied calmly.

"The hell it doesn't," Vegeta growled. "Tell me what happened to the princess or face my wrath."

Zarbon's eyes widened in surprise when Vegeta called her the princess. "How did you find out?" he whispered. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at Zarbon's change in attitude. Zarbon shook his head. "No one is supposed to know or Frieza will kill you and her."

"Why?" Vegeta questioned.

"I don't even know anymore," Zarbon said with hatred. He turned back to Bulma and said, "She's losing it. I found her with that gash in her stomach when I went to give her another of Frieza's orders. If I hadn't gone to see her…"

Vegeta paled at the implication. Bulma was starting to lose her sanity being on this ship and being treated the way she was. He didn't even want to think about what could have happened.

"Thank you," Vegeta said reluctantly.

Zarbon smirked. "She said the same thing the first day you were here and we put you in the tank."

Vegeta didn't say anything for a while. Then he said, "I want to know everything Frieza has done to her."

"Prince," Zarbon responded casually, "if I told you, then you would end up revealing that you know and her suffering would have been for nothing."

"I can keep quiet. I just want to know that my princess is all right."

"Your princess?" Zarbon pressed.

Vegeta blushed and turned away. "She was to be mine and Saiyans are very possessive. That's all."

Zarbon smiled a bit. No matter how tough Vegeta was, he had a soft spot for Bulma. "Fine," Zarbon relented. "Frieza kidnapped her and destroyed her planet. He told her that her parents gave her up willingly and that one day she would return home; however, she had to follow all of his orders or he would destroy her home and family. She agreed but on the day she was allowed off ship, she learned the truth and attempted to escape. That was the day we came to get you. He locked her in a dark room in the dungeon where no light penetrates and she seemed to survive with her sanity intact." Zarbon looked back to the tank and sighed. "He beats her often," he admitted. "He tried to get me to, but she reminds me so much of my sister that I just can't bring myself to harm her."

Vegeta clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Frieza was truly a heartless coward. He was constantly picking on and abusing a defenseless girl. Sure, she was probably strong in her own way, but using his pure, brute force on such an innocent child was a wretched deed. Vegeta then saw the gash starting to heal. Unfortunately for her, it would leave a scar, a permanent reminder of everything Frieza had taken from her.

Vegeta waited with her until the liquid drained. The wait was boring and tedious as Vegeta sat there wondering if she would be okay. He grabbed a towel and opened the contraption. Her eyes started to fluttered open as she saw Vegeta drying her off and picking her up.

"Ve-ge- uh?" she called out hoarsely.

"Sh, princess," he whispered. "Just rest."

Bulma shook her head. "Ah…not…th…"

"Don't lie anymore," Vegeta ordered. "Just let me deal with this."

Bulma didn't respond and snuggled into Vegeta's chest. He smirked in victory as he realized that she didn't argue with him that time.

He brought her to his room and lied her down on his bed. The even rise and fall of her chest relaxed the young boy as he watched her. Her expression in sleep was as pained as it was in the regeneration tank. He ended up stroking her arm to comfort her. It didn't help and Vegeta pulled back as she started struggling in her sleep.

"No," she moaned. "Leave me alone."

Vegeta didn't know what to do. Yes, he had had similar nightmares of Frieza, but that didn't help him in dealing with another who suffered from them. There was nothing he could do but sit and wait for her to stop thrashing.

* * *

Later, Zarbon came to his room. He had the feeling that Vegeta would have brought her there. "Lord Frieza had just told me that there will be a dinner tomorrow night and that us soldiers must attend. It's not optional."

Vegeta sighed. "What of the girl?"

Zarbon frowned and could not look at Vegeta as he said this. "She is a slave in Frieza's eyes," he reminded the prince. "She has a duty to serve Frieza and his guests."

Vegeta growled so menacingly that it made Zarbon jump. "Over my dead body."

"That's what will happen if you give off any indication that you know," Zarbon stated. "And that will hurt Bulma a lot more than you. If you couldn't tell, she's already halfway gone."

Vegeta shook his head in frustration. He just wanted to be there for her, especially right now, but it looked like Zarbon was planning on taking her back to her room so that she wouldn't find out he knew. "She's staying," Vegeta told him leaving no room for argument.

Zarbon sighed. "Fine, but don't tell her you know. That's all I have to say. I'll be back in the morning to check on her."

Zarbon left the Saiyan alone with Bulma. He scoffed at his last statement. Of course he was going to tell her he knew. If she didn't have anything to cling to, then she would end up like this again. Vegeta did not want that to happen. It shouldn't have happened in the first place. Frieza should have never kidnapped her that day and they should have been betrothed to one another. They shouldn't be slaves upon the ship and she shouldn't be mistreated.

A quiet moan snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts as he looked to Bulma who was starting to open her eyes and wake up. She sat up a little too quickly and held her hand to her head. She was about to fall backwards when Vegeta caught her. She looked up to him in confusion, barely remembering anything that happened.

"V-Vegeta? Why?" He placed his hand over her mouth to get her to stop talking. It was his turn.

"I know, Bulma, that you don't want me to know for my own safety, but I figured it out a long time ago. I don't care about the lizard's threats. I only care about us and the friendship and desires of our fathers. That is the last connection we have to them and I'll be damned if I allow anything to ruin that. Do you understand?" Bulma nodded weakly. "Good. Also, do not try to harm yourself again, or you'll be facing me." He said that last part with an arrogant smile so Bulma knew he was joking. She didn't answer and just leaned against him. He took his hand off her mouth and ran it through her hair. "You aren't a slave to me, Bulma. You are my princess and Frieza can't take that away from you."

Tears formed in Bulma's eyes, but she decided to play it off and make a joke out of it. "For an eight year old, you're pretty deep."

Vegeta smirked and chuckled, shaking Bulma a bit in the process. "And for a seven year old, you're pretty damn smart. Those healing chambers work wonders."

* * *

The next day, Zarbon did return to check on Bulma. He felt a little better seeing the smile upon her face, and he realized that Vegeta must have disobeyed him. It didn't matter so much anymore now that Bulma was happy.

"Bulma," Zarbon said in relief. Then he frowned and became serious. "I need to take you back to your room so you can get ready for the banquet tonight."

Bulma tensed and Vegeta felt her clutch onto his shirt. "No," she whispered. "I don't want to see them again."

Vegeta raised his brow in confusion and looked to Zarbon whose expression softened. "I know, kid. Let's just get you to your room."

Bulma just clutched harder onto Vegeta and buried her head in his chest.

"It's okay, Bulma," he whispered. "I'll see you later."

Bulma nodded and reluctantly let go of Vegeta. Zarbon put her in her room and then came back to Vegeta. "She doesn't enjoy banquets because Frieza's father and brother always attend and if you think Frieza treats her poorly, his family is worse."

Vegeta glared at Zarbon, but only because he was angry at Frieza for what he put Bulma through. What was worse was that he couldn't do anything about it. Frieza couldn't know that he knew. His only hope was to train and become stronger than Frieza to defeat him, free Bulma, and escape.

* * *

That night, Vegeta was told to sit near Frieza and his two relatives. He had to take every insult to his race and pride they uttered and, truth be told, he was sick of it. Zarbon sat near him and ate in silence giving few word responses when questions or comments were directed to him. He had to deal with less insults than Vegeta since Frieza praised him for his loyalty, but every so often Zarbon would tighten his hands around his silverware when a comment was made about his race or family; for example "he is much more loyal than his traitor father."

"Now, brother," Cooler started, "where is that adorable little pet of yours? I would love to see how much she's grown in the last two years."

"Oh, my little scientist?" Frieza replied knowingly. Cooler smirked and nodded. "She hasn't grown much but is still a decent slave. She hasn't given me reason to end her yet, but as she gets older who knows? If you really want her, I may be willing to lend her to you for a couple weeks."

"That is very generous of you, my son," King Cold stated. "Cooler, you should thank him for his generosity."

"Of course, father," Cooler responded. "Thank you, brother, for the kind offer. I might take you up on that."

Zarbon noticed Vegeta clenching his fists under the table. He too hated how Frieza talked of Bulma as a piece of property that he could lend or use in any way he wanted. She was a person, a young child, who was being pushed too far.

"But it might be challenging," Frieza continued. "It seems the monkey is growing attached to her. Isn't that right, Vegeta?"

Vegeta was panicking inside but he didn't let it show as he concealed his emotions. "How do you figure?"

Amusement danced in Frieza's eyes at the young Saiyan's question. "I hear from the other men that you follow her around quite often, asking if she's the Earthling princess, even though she has told you otherwise. Why is that?"

Vegeta shrugged. "She reminds me of her, I guess," Vegeta lied. "I never got to meet her, but Bulma is how I pictured she would be."

Frieza laughed and shook his head. "Monkeys and their delusions." He shot Vegeta a small glare. "Get this straight, monkey. I destroyed all of the Earthlings, including the princess. She doesn't exist anymore."

"I choose to believe that you are wrong," Vegeta retorted calmly as he elegantly ate another piece of food.

Frieza's glare didn't falter. "Then you're a fool."

"Hello pot," Vegeta muttered under his breath, knowing the Earth statement of pot and kettle.

Cooler decided to change the subject. "So, can we see the little scientist now?"

"Of course," Frieza replied as his face became more sadistic. Vegeta did not like the smirk that rested on the tyrants' faces. "Bulma!"

* * *

Bulma jumped in the kitchen as she heard her name being called by her tormentor. She reluctantly left the safety of the kitchen and went towards the head of the table. When she got there, she saw Vegeta staring at her with confusion etched on his face. The young girl bowed her head in shame and knelt down in front of her captor. "Good evening, Lord Frieza," she greeted.

"My, my," Cooler jeered. "She is a lot more obedient than the last time we visited. Hello, girl."

Bulma positioned herself so that she was now facing Cooler. "Hello, Lord Cooler."

Cooler smirked. "How would you like to work on my ship for a few weeks?"

Bulma tensed and shivered as a pang of panic ran up her spine. "I do believe, my lord, that I have responsibilities I must attend to on Lord Frieza's ship."

"Nonsense, child," Frieza said amicably. "I gave permission for a two week visit to my brother's ship. Then you shall return to your responsibilities here."

"I see," Bulma replied hesitantly. She lowered herself more to the ground. "Then it would be an honor, sire."

Vegeta could not believe what he was seeing. He looked over to Zarbon who stared expressionlessly down to the girl's form; however, he could feel the fighter's power rising slightly in anger.

"You are dismissed, Bulma," Frieza told her.

"Thank you, sire," she said before running off in the direction of the indoor garden.

Frieza turned to face Zarbon and Vegeta. "You two have barely touched your food," he stated. "Why?"

"I had a large lunch, Lord Frieza," Zarbon lied with a faint smile. "My eyes are bigger than my stomach, I suppose."

"I see," Frieza responded. He then grinned at the Saiyan. "And you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta wiped his mouth with a napkin and rose from his seat. "I have no appetite today. Excuse me." The Ice-jins and Zarbon watched as the young Saiyan prince walked out of the dining hall. Only Zarbon noticed the rage in Frieza's eyes.

* * *

Vegeta found Bulma crying with her head buried in her arms. She was sitting on a fountain in a garden that Frieza had planted for his vegetarian soldiers. Bulma didn't even notice his presence until he placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She still didn't register that it was him as she started talking as if she were with Zarbon.

"I don't want to go," Bulma cried. "I just want it all to end. Why didn't you let me kill myself? I would have been better off and Vegeta would have been safer. Why did you put me in the tank, Zarbon? I was so close to ending this nightmare."

Vegeta's chest clenched at her words. She truly wanted to die. Vegeta's father always told him that when a warrior wants death, they have completely lost their fighting spirit. They have no drive and nothing to live for. Vegeta thought about how he hadn't gone that far yet and reflected on why. He had Bulma to live for, and that was it. She would have had him if Frieza hadn't forced her to isolate herself. Then the exact words he was reflecting on came flowing out of her.

"I have nothing to live for."

Vegeta realized that she probably had a fuzzy memory from the night before and earlier that morning. "That's a lie," he whispered.

Bulma gasped, shot up, and looked towards Vegeta. "What are you doing here?" she asked while wiping away her tears. "You should be at the banquet."

"I don't care about the damn banquet," Vegeta snapped. "I care about you giving up."

"Why?" Bulma asked, new tears starting to fall. "You don't owe me anything."

"We owe it to our fathers," Vegeta retorted. "They would not be happy that you're giving up without a fight."

Bulma glared at him and stood up taking him by surprise. "I did fight, every day, for two years, Vegeta! I'm tired of it. It gets me nothing and I just tired of trying to escape or fight Frieza. It's easier when I comply because he doesn't nearly kill me like he did every day I did fight him. One-thousand times, that's the number of times during these two years where I spent at least a half-hour in the healing chamber that I had to invent because I would have died, if I hadn't, from the constant beatings. Don't tell me I can't give up now."

Vegeta stood up with an angry expression and his brows scrunched up. "If you went through that much, Bulma, why would you give up now?"

"Because," Bulma replied, "if I don't comply now, Frieza will kill you in front of me. I would rather not watch my betrothed killed before my very eyes."

And with that, Bulma left a stunned Vegeta alone in the garden…or supposedly alone.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I made a longer chapter to make up for the late update and the fact that I'm sleeping half the day away. I hope you enjoyed it. I will be posting a Fathers' Day one-shot, hopefully today.


	5. Chapter 5 But You Don't See It

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters or the song Fire on the Mountain by Rob Thomas

I planned on finishing this chapter and getting it up yesterday, but I was in the mood to do research the last two days and that pretty much took up all my time. Heck, it may take up most of today too XD Anyways, I really wanted to get this chapter out so that you wonderful readers have something to well…read :3

Middlekertz: Lol, no, not yet. Still kiddles XD But kiddles who care about each other and were going to be betrothed to one another. I have to keep reminding myself of their ages XD

KimiruMai: Well, in this story he is…darn Ice-jins. And Bulma just wants Vegeta to stay away from her for his safety. Poor mentally broken Bulma…

Gohan55: Glad you like it :D

Smile-bestthingintheworld: Sorry that it took me a while…I will get better at this somehow XD

WithoutWingsX: I'm glad :D

Threeam inkblot: Yeah, he is :3 I love chibi Vegeta

Lady Weavile: Well…they'll get worse before they get better…for everyone. I'm glad you like it. I like making Zarbon a good guy sometimes. Makes it so much better, in my eyes at least. As for my knees, I just had knee surgery because I've repetitively dislocated both of them. I actually have to have the other knee done during winter break. Ah, the joys of life XD

WhatWhat123: Yup, but don't fret. We all know how Veggie handles spies XD

Tapion580: Aw, thanks. Thankfully I'm not drugged now. Just doing lots of physical therapy XD I hope you continue to enjoy the story :3

Iluvveggie: Aw, come on. You know I won't kill them…just torture them a bit…well, actually Frieza does that… Yeah, Cooler will be really bad, and no, Vegeta cannot go with her…

Guest: I hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks for all of the reviews.

Princess Caramel: Well, he doesn't love her…yet exactly. He cares about her a lot because of their parents, but they are little kids right now, so love won't be for a while. Frieza is a punk. And yes, poor Bulma. It's just going to get worse for the two of them from here…before it gets better.

* * *

Vegeta woke up the next day and went straight to Bulma's room only to find it empty. Zarbon walked by and frowned at the young boy. He didn't want to have to be the one to tell him where Bulma was, but it was better that the news came from him instead of Frieza.

"She's already on Cooler's ship," Zarbon stated monotonously. "Two weeks. That's when she'll be back."

Vegeta didn't respond. He just walked away from the room and to the training rooms. He had a lot of anger he needed to expend. Smirking, he looked forward to pummeling any unsuspecting fighters into the steel floor of the ship.

* * *

Zarbon sighed after Vegeta left. These kids really didn't need all of this torment in their lives, but Frieza had some sick amusement in seeing the two children, and many others, in pain. It was getting to be too much for Zarbon to even stomach, especially since Frieza was becoming more aware of his discomfort. It was only a matter of time before Frieza realized that Bulma reminded him of his little sister and that he himself couldn't wait until Frieza met his end. Zarbon smirked thinking about the "loyalty" comment the Ice-jins always said to take jabs at his family. _What loyalty? _Zarbon scoffed in his mind.

"Zarbon," he heard his name being called on his way to his quarters.

He turned to face the speaker. "Yes, Dodoria?"

"Lord Frieza has requested an audience regarding the slave he sent to his brother and the little Saiyan prince."

Zarbon forced himself to keep a calm, bored expression upon his face and turned to face Dodoria. "I will report to Lord Frieza now."

"He asked me to accompany you." That made Zarbon nervous, but he managed to keep his cool and give Dodoria a nod. He followed the pink alien to Frieza's throne room and prayed that no one was in trouble.

* * *

There were no fighters in the training rooms. Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed in disappointment before ramming into some steel punching bags hanging from the ceiling. It wasn't the same as beating a person, but he did expel some anger. He didn't realize that he was being watched at that moment by Cui. The fish-faced alien stared at the young Saiyan with an amused smirk. He crossed his arms and his grin widened as Vegeta was hit from behind by one of the three bags. He chuckled at the Vegeta being hit into the ground because he didn't know a bag was coming towards him.

Vegeta put his hand to his head and shook off the mild pain. He flashed Cui a look of disgust. The alien just smirked and said, "You really need to learn to be aware of your surroundings. You seem to have a habit of not knowing when someone is watching you."

Vegeta glared at him, stood up, and wiped the dust off of his body. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he replied before turning away from his rival.

"So I've observed, little prince," Cui taunted. Vegeta growled but ignored the insult towards his status. He got up and started walking back into the center of the steel bags. "You didn't seem to notice me last night either." Vegeta froze in his movements and waited for Cui to continue. "Who would have thought that the little slave girl was the princess of Chikyuu? And it was supposed to be some big secret too. I wonder what would happen to her if Frieza found out that she told someone. But she really didn't tell anyone did she?" Vegeta clenched his fists. Cui smirked and shrugged. "All Frieza needs to hear is that someone knows and she will be punished severely."

Vegeta let his anger get the better of him and rammed into Cui. The little Saiyan prince continued to pummel his fists into Cui's body. The fish alien's eyes widened as he could barely defend himself, despite them being equal in strength. Vegeta took him completely by surprise. He didn't expect him to fight. Instead, he was going to blackmail him, treating him like his own personal slave in exchange for his silence.

Vegeta finally stopped ruthlessly beating Cui and let the alien fall into the metal floor. Cui looked up nervously at Vegeta, mouth gaping. Somehow Vegeta's strength increased immensely and he didn't know what to make of it. Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at him. "You talk," he said in a dark voice, "and I swear I will make you pay. If you do anything that will harm her, your life is mine. I do not tolerate traitors. If you betray me, your better pray Frieza provides a weak warrior like you with some protection." Cui nodded while shaking in fear. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and left the training room. Being there just didn't seem to quell his anger like he thought it would. It only made things worse.

* * *

Zarbon grew increasingly nervous the closer he got to Frieza's throne room. He didn't know what he would do if Frieza asked him to harm Bulma or Vegeta. He wouldn't be able to go through with it and then Frieza would know. Hopefully he didn't know that Vegeta knew and refused to let Bulma deny it. She had been so good since Frieza kidnapped her other than her one and only escape attempt. He wasn't even letting her live it down. When he sent her to Cooler's ship, it was a ship to ship entry with two guards. He hadn't let her leave the ship since that day, despite her mental health status.

Bulma had been trying to make up for her "mistake." She did everything Frieza asked of her, even if that meant creating a weapon that natives on other planets wouldn't survive. She did that for Vegeta more than herself. Despite not being able to tell him, Bulma still felt the need to protect him. Vegeta was tough, though, and she needed the protection more than he did.

"Ah, Zarbon, there you are," Frieza greeted. "Dodoria, that will be all. Return to your post."

"Yes, Lord Frieza," Dodoria said respectfully.

After Dodoria left, Frieza smirked over to the bored looking Zarbon. "Zarbon, I am growing concerned with the Saiyan's persistence, how he continuously asks Bulma if she is the Chikyuu princess. I want you to monitor the situation."

"Monitor?" Zarbon asked in confusion.

"Yes," Frieza replied. His expression became darker as he continued. "If the boy ever finds out the truth, if it becomes more than a suspicion, I want to know. If he finds out the truth, I want you to deal with him personally."

Zarbon tensed but nodded his agreement. "Yes, Lord Frieza. I will comply."

"That will be all, Zarbon," Frieza stated. "Now I need to return a call to my brother. Seems the little princess needs to return home sooner rather than later."

"Why?" Zarbon asked, trying to keep all concern from his voice. She had just left this morning. What could have happened in that amount of time?

"Seems the little one is starting to lose her sanity," Frieza said with a shrug. "She made an attempt on her life. Guess I better let her out more."

_Another one? _Zarbon thought in a panic. "I see," he responded before dismissing himself and taking his leave.

* * *

Vegeta was in his room doing push-ups, still reigning in his anger. He couldn't believe that Cui of all people had seen him with Bulma and had heard their conversation. He didn't care about his own life, but he did not want Bulma suffering any more than she had. His thoughts were interrupted as Zarbon entered the room and slammed his door shut.

"What?" Vegeta growled still doing his pushups.

"Bulma is returning to the ship," Zarbon stated. "Not even a day with Cooler and she already made another attempt on her life." Vegeta's pause mid pushup and his chest clenched as Zarbon delivered the news. "She is fine, Vegeta. Frieza even stated that he has to let her out more. They must have caught her in time."

"She should not be suffering this way," Vegeta stated. "She is a child."

"As are you," Zarbon reminded him. "Frieza has asked me to monitor the situation regarding your knowledge of Bulma. I am supposed to kill you if you ever go beyond suspicion."

"So why am I still here?" Vegeta asked looking up to Zarbon defiantly.

Zarbon smirked. "Because you don't know. You have decided to stop asking her about it, yet you are concerned for her because she has become you friend. That is why you worry about her often, because of the loyalty Saiyans feel towards their comrades. And then in private, you can remind her that you know, because I know she is losing it not being able to be herself."

"You have everything figured out, don't you?" Vegeta asked. "What's to stop Frieza from using her against me if I tell him that she is my friend?"

"He wouldn't kill his head scientist," Zarbon admitted. "He's been using you to get to her because you are expendable and he loves irony. It's like some type of sick amusement for him. Anyway, we will be reaching Cooler in a few hours. When Bulma is healed and back in her room without Frieza hovering over her, I will bring you in to see her. She needs you."

Vegeta looked away from Zarbon. This whole thing was frustrating. He was concerned for Bulma, especially because this was her second attempt. There had to be something he could do for her. Meanwhile, he was sitting in a room with someone he felt he should hate, only because he was Frieza's second; however, he respected him. Being able to listen to Frieza's crap while secretly hating him had to be tiring.

"I want to see her as soon as she wakes up," Vegeta stated.

Zarbon smiled faintly. "That may not be possible, prince, but you will be able to see her and talk to her tonight."

Vegeta flashed Zarbon a glare, but let out a sigh and waved him off. He decided to continue his exercises until later. The night couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

Frieza didn't really spend too much time in Bulma's room. There didn't seem to be much wrong with her. She did look a little worse for wear, but there was no signs showing that she made another attempt. When she woke up and panicked, not knowing where she was, Zarbon put a hand on her shoulder and she instantly calmed down.

"I…I thought you were Cooler coming to finish me off," she said quietly.

Zarbon's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? Cooler said that you made an attempt on your life." She knew he was telling the truth with how worried he looked.

She shook her head quickly, denying what Zarbon was saying. "That's not what happened," Bulma said trying not to cry. "Lord Cooler got mad at me because the laser I made didn't work the first shot, because he only gave me an hour and I messed up on the connection. He decided to 'punish' me. Did you know he was worse than Lord Frieza? He didn't even care when I started to lose consciousness." Bulma shivered as she thought back to the beating she received. "Anyway, they put me in a tank and saw the scar from yesterday and well…they told Lord Frieza that I tried to take my life so that he wouldn't be mad at them for hurting me and wanting to send me back because of my 'uselessness.'"

Zarbon was seeing red, but he didn't show it. "You know that when we are alone you do not have to use their titles, don't you?"

Bulma frowned. "What's the difference? I still have to say it to their faces. What does it matter if I call them that all the time? I am a _slave_, Zarbon. I cannot call them anything different without getting a beating. I know; I've tried."

Zarbon took his hand and patted her head before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Get some rest, princess," he said softly. "I'll be right back. There is someone who wants to see you."

Bulma nodded and lied back down. She waited patiently as Zarbon returned with Vegeta. When she caught his eye, she looked away still upset about the whole situation. "I'll leave you two alone for a moment," Zarbon said snapping her out of her thoughts. "Frieza wanted to see me anyway. I will be back, though."

"Okay, Zarbon," Bulma whispered. Zarbon left them, and she looked over to Vegeta. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hey," Vegeta said looking away, slightly shy all of a sudden. "Zarbon told me what happened."

"Oh," Bulma replied. "Were you worried?"

Vegeta turned back to her quickly with a glare on his face. "Of course I was worried," he snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm not worth it," Bulma said sadly looking away from him again.

Vegeta scoffed. "Did that bastard of a lizard tell you that?" Vegeta asked with disdain. "He is wrong, Bulma."

"If you stay friends with me, he will hurt you," she retorted. "It's not worth it."

"It was to our parents and it is to me," Vegeta stated. "We should both be honoring their wishes. Plus, we can get around Frieza's threat."

"How?" Bulma questioned flashing Vegeta a disbelieving glance.

"For all he knows, I finally believe that you are not the princess of Chikyuu, but I did decide to become your friend in spite of that. That is why I continue to be concerned for you, even though I know you are not my betrothed."

Bulma shook her head. "It's too risky, because you do know," Bulma stated. "You can't tell me you won't try and defend me. Then Frieza will figure it out."

Vegeta shook his head. "Saiyans are loyal to their comrades, or friends in Chikyuu terms. It wouldn't draw any red flags. You can thank his second for thinking of all of this."

"Zarbon?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded to her and she started to think about it. Her expression became serious when she looked back at him. "No one can ever know that you know."

Vegeta nodded and said, "I promise you, no one will know," even though he knew that that ship had sailed. Cui wasn't stupid enough to go to Frieza, but he was still a liability that Vegeta would have to watch closely. Now that he had gotten her to agree to their fathers' plan he would not let anything ruin that. They just needed to keep it a secret until he was strong enough to defeat Frieza. How long could that take?


End file.
